A Different Exchange
by Auriansmule
Summary: What if Ron really did end up going to a Japanese high school? What adventures would await him there? What new friends would he meet? What experiences would they share? CROSSOVERS. Pairings undecided. Will NOT be Kim/Ron.
1. The Exchange

**A/N: I found it a little odd that a high school would participate in an exchange for only ONE week. Not only does it seem impractical and expensive, but a week isn't really enough time to take in the the culture of the host country, which really is the entire point of a foreign exchange. Ron will be attending a (somewhat) normal Japanese high school. In other words, it'll be something straight out of an anime (not that the characters know that lol).**

**Rest assured, the Yamanouchi Arc will still take place, but will not be the main focus until nearing the end.**

**PAIRINGS? I'm going to warn you now. This will not be a Kim/Ron pairing. I'm not against it really. It's more that I'm just indifferent towards it. I respect and acknowledge that it happened, but I just find it more fun to pair characters outside of their canon partners.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any animes that are crossed over in this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Alright, people, LISTEN UP!" Mr. Barkin screamed at the assembled teenagers before him. The gym immediately quieted down as they turned their attention to the ex-marine. "In the spirit of international 'touchy-feely-ness', Middleton High School has taken part in a student exchange program with one of our sister schools. Now please a warm Mad Dog welcome to Takashi Inoue, from Hikarizaka High School in Japan!"

The crowd let out a cheer as a Japanese boy stepped forward and bowed to them all. In the bleachers, Ron was too busy devouring his potato chips to pay attention to the boy.

"Ron, you're being rude," Kim scolded from beside him. "He's going to be our classmate for the next few months. The least you can do is properly welcome him."

"Meh," Ron shrugged. "I'll talk to him later. After all, isn't it better to welcome him personally?"

Monique, who sat on the other side of Kim, blinked at him. "Wow, where did that come from?"

The blonde grinned at her. "Hey, I can be deep and thoughtful, too, y'know!" he said, quickly throwing his fists into the air. "Booyah!" Unfortunately, his potato chip container was still open, causing half of its contents to go flying out into the crowd below. "No, my babies!"

The redheaded cheerleader sighed. "Yeah, but those moments are few and far between..."

"And now, the student who will be representing our fair school in the land of sumo and anime..." Mr. Barkin began. Nearly everyone turned towards the school's resident otaku, who promptly stood with a smirk on his face. "Ron Stoppable?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, a river of tears flowing down his face from the loss of his potato chips. The otaku turned his murderous gaze on him, causing Ron to smile nervously.

"Stoppable, you've been selected to go Hikarizaka High in Japan," Barkin said impatiently.

"Seriously? Booyah!" Ron cheered, sending even more potato chips flying, much to the chagrin of the students below him.

"So wait, let me get this straight," Bonnie said, standing up from the bottom row. "We get foreign hotness over there and they get Stoppable? Is there any way we can make this trade permanent?"

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, raising her hand. "How long is this exchange going to be for?"

"They exchange will be over a period of nine months," the ex-marine grunted. "Stoppable'll be back some time after Winter Break."

"Nine months?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Nine months of girls in miniskirts?" Ron asked with a grin. "I think I can handle that!"

"Really, Ron, nine months is a _long_ time," Kim said. "Aren't you a little worried?"

"Relax, KP," Ron replied. "All I need to survive is Rufus and Bueno Nacho, which according to my last internet search, has 234 different restaurants across Japan. The Ron-man is good to go!"

"You're _really_ gonna soak up the local culture, aren't you?" Monique asked dryly.

"Within reason," Ron shot back.

"Listen up, Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin's irritated voice cut into their conversation. "For the next nine months, you are a cultural ambassador. Your actions will represent this _school_, this _city_ and this _nation_. Should you fail to represent us appropriately, there _will_ be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron gulped. "Crystal clear, sir," he replied, standing and giving Barkin a shaky salute.

"No pressure though," Monique smirked at him.

"No worries, Mr. B," Ron said. "I am a _master_ at the subtle art of diplomacy..." he paused for a moment. "But if they push any of that raw fish on me, I swear I'll chuck!"

"Uh oh," Kim and Monique muttered in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Kim asked for the fifth time. Ron rolled his eyes as he threw his suitcase into the backseat of the school van that would be taking him to the airport.

"Yes, KP," he said.

"Seriously, calm down, girl," Monique told her. "I pretty sure he didn't lose anything since the last time you asked... three minutes ago."

Kim flushed in embarrassment. "I know, but I'm still worried," Kim said. "Japan is pretty far away and for nine months..." She reached into her pocket and took out a small brown package. "Here," she said, handing it to Ron.

Ron wasted no time in ripping into it. "A Kimmunicator?" he examined the device. "It... looks kinda different." The device in his hand was mainly red with the letters '_RS_' etched onto it in yellow. The screen was much larger than Kim's Kimmunicator and there were only two black buttons.

_"It's more like a Ronnunicator_," Wade's voice said as he appeared on the small screen. _"And it should look different. It's a new model I developed. I want you to test it out for me."_

"Sure thing, Wade," Ron nodded. "So what exactly does this thing do different?"

_"Well for starters, it has all the basic capabilities of Kim's Kimmunicator," _Wade said. _"__it also can act as a smartphone, complete with touch screen, web access and a record 128g storage space."_

"D-did you just say 128?" Monique asked, stars in her eyes.

_"Yeah, and I'm working on giving it more," _Wade nodded. Suddenly his image on the Ronnunicator became a small box in the corner of the screen. Wade pointed downward towards an icon labeled '_KP' _and another icon labeled _'WL'_. "_Those will link you directly to Kim's Kimmunicator and to my computer through my own private server. That way we'll be able to contact each other immediately if something comes up."_

"You rock, Wade," Ron smiled.

_"I know, but there's something else, too,"_ Wade told him with a grin. _"Place your thumb directly onto the scanner."_ Ron did so and felt a small prick.

"Ouch!" he looked at his thumb to see a drop of blood and quickly placed his injured digit in his mouth. "What was that?"

_"I injected you with special nano-machines designed to stimulate the areas of the brain that process language,"_ Wade explained. _"This will make it easier for you to pick up Japanese while you're over there."_

"Seriously?" Ron asked excitedly. "Booyah! Hey, Wade. Can I use this for Spanish class, too?"

Wade chuckled. _"I'm afraid not,"_ he said._ "These nano-machines are only effective if you're exposed to the language on a regular basis. Being in fifth period Spanish for fifty minutes a day isn't enough."_

"Aw, man," Ron muttered in disappointment.

"Stoppable, enough with the whining," Barkin grunted as he stepped into the driver's seat. "Let's hurry to the airport so I can get you outta my hair for the next nine months."

"Alright!" Ron said, pumping his fist. "Well, Japan, ready or not, Ron Stoppable is comin' for you!"

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Sensei, you called for me?" a teenage girl with short black hair and a red headband asked as she bowed to an elderly man with snow white hair and a long beard. The old man wore robes of deep gold and red. He had his eyes closed, appearing to be in deep meditation.

"Hai, Yori-kun," Sensei said as he opened his eyes. "Stoppable-kun has been selected to participate in a foreign exchange program with the one of the local high schools. It is a shame we were unable to perform the exchange with Middleton directly, but perhaps this is for the best. I dislike having to submit documents that will create links to Yamanouchi in the outside world..."

"Sensei, I am sorry to interrupt, but is there something you wish of me?" Yori asked, cocking her head. Sensei nodded.

"Ah, yes, I was rambling wasn't I?" the elderly man asked rhetorically. "I have an assignment for you. I've enrolled you into Hikarizaka Private High School. You are to make contact with Stoppable-kun and gain his friendship. When you believe he is ready, bring him here. His destiny is rapidly approaching, and he must be prepared to face it."

"Hai, Sensei, I will not fail you," Yori said with a formal bow.

"Yori," Sensei began. "I realize that this is an assignment, but please enjoy yourself. This is a chance for you to live like a normal young woman. A chance for you to live the life you were meant to have before..."

The teenager closed her eyes painfully as she nodded, trying to hold back her tears. "Hai, Sensei," she nodded. "I will try."

"That is all I ask," Sensei said with a small smile. "School will start in approximately one month. Stoppable-kun will be spending the first month learning the basics of our language and culture. I suggest you spend the month adjusting to civilian life." He reached into his robe pocket and took out a slip of paper. "These are the directions to the apartment building you will be staying in. Inside you will find two weeks worth of supplies. A messenger will arrive every month with money for necessities."

Yori nodded as she took the paper. "Very well, Sensei," she said. "I will leave tomorrow morning." With that she bowed out of the room.

As the door closed behind her, Sensei closed his eyes again with a sigh. He turned his head to the right, where a light humming noise was being emitted ever so slightly. There, on a small pedestal rested a simple black katana with a lotus blossom engraved on the flat of the blade.

"The blade calls for you, Stoppable-kun," the old man said softly. "Your destiny approaches. Will you be ready when it arrives?"

In response, the sword only continued to hum.

* * *

**A/N: Well, based on the information given in this chapter, can any anime fans guess what the main crossover will be? Hint: It was originally a visual novel and its name begins with a 'C'.**

**Now are there any animes that you would like to see in this story?**

**Now, I'm hesitant on adding _Naruto_ elements. I don't want things to be too over the top because in _Naruto,_ characters become ridiculously powerful and when they die, they don't stay dead. It's like Dragon Ball all over again.**


	2. The Twins

"Finally off of that plane!" Ron exclaimed as he stretched his limbs. He had just spent the last few hours sitting next to a whiny ten year old that wouldn't shut up about how his life sucked and an old man with sinus problems so bad, the entire plane vibrated with his snores. He glanced down at his pocket. "Yo, Rufus, buddy! You still got any peanuts?"

His pocket rustled for several seconds before his little naked friend popped out and handed him a pack of peanuts provided to them by the flight attendant. Ron munched on his peanuts as he made his way over to the lobby. He and Kim had been to Japan several times on their many missions together. The result was that Ron was quite familiar with the Tokyo Airport's layout.

Upon entering the lobby, Ron scanned the area for anyone who might be looking for him. When he didn't see anyone, he promptly sat down in a nearby chair and brought out a pamphlet that read 'Living in Japan'.

After half an hour of reading the same things over and over again, Ron sighed and pulled out his Ronnunicator. A few moments later, the 10-year-old genius appeared on the screen, sipping a soda.

"_What's up, Ron?"_

"Hey, Wade," Ron greeted. "I was just wondering if there's any information on this school I'm gonna be going to. It's been a while and no ride in sight."

"_No problem,_" several keystrokes later, Wade had all the information he could find. "_Hikarizaka is a private high school in the Kansai region of Japan."_

"A private school?" Ron asked in surprise. Wade nodded.

_"Yup, a good one too,"_ the boy replied. _"It's got a squeaky clean reputation and most of its graduates go on to college and become doctors, lawyers or politicians."_

_"_Ugh, that sounds boring," Ron muttered. "They're totally gonna harsh up my Ron-ness."

Wade chuckled. _"Apparently, every May the school holds something called the Founder's Festival," _he continued. _"On this day, the school clubs hold various displays and events..." _Wade went on like this for nearly ten minutes before a voice called out to him.

"Stoppable-kun!" a male voice called. Ron turned to see a middle-aged man with graying black hair approaching him.

"Looks like my escort is here," Ron said to Wade. "I gotta go, see ya."

"Good luck, Ron," Wade nodded as his image blinked out.

"Ohayou, Stoppable-kun," the man greeted. "Welcome to Japan. My name is Honda Morimasa. I am an English instructor at Hikarizaka Private High School."

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Honda," Ron grinned. "I'm Ron and this is my buddy Rufus."

"Hi!" the naked mole rat said, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Stoppable-kun and, um, Rufus-kun" the man chuckled. "But when you get to the school, please refer to all teachers as 'sensei'."

"You got it, Mr. Honda-sensei!" Ron nodded. Honda-sensei sweat dropped slightly before shaking his head.

"Very well then," Honda-sensei nodded. "We'll have to take a train to get to Hikarizaka. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ron said as he patted one of his duffel bags. This bag in particular happened to be dripping cheese, which Rufus promptly licked up with a satisfied smack of his lips. "I've got everything I could possibly need right here."

Honda-sensei sweat dropped once more before leading them away with a sigh.

* * *

It was nearing noon by the time Ron and Honda-sensei had arrived at the small city of Hikarizaka. As Ron followed the teacher, he kept glancing at the various signs that littered the streets. All the various mixtures of hiragana, katakana and kanji left him hopelessly confused and slightly fearful of his ability to learn Japanese.

One shop in particular caught his eyes for some reason. Luckily, the store's sign had romaji characters, allowing him to read it. Furukawa Pan was the store's name. Judging by the fact that various bread items lined the shop window, Ron managed to gather that it was a bakery.

"You'll be staying an an apartment provided by the school," Honda-sensei spoke, pulling Ron from his observations. "There are two students in your year that live just down the street. They speak English fairly well and volunteered to be your guides, so if you need anything, feel free to ask them."

Roughly ten minutes later, the two were finally in front of a small apartment building. At the door another man stood. He appeared to be waiting for them. Honda-sensei spoke to the man in Japanese for a minute before turning back to Ron.

"Stoppable-kun, this is Nakajima Taiskue," the teacher introduced. Taisuke gave a small bow. "He is the landlord of this apartment building."

"_Hajimemashite_, Stoppable-san," the landlord said.

"Er, hageemaymashitay to you, too, Nakajima-san," Ron said with an awkward bow. The landlord looked at Honda-sensei with an amused smile.

"_Koitsu no nihongo wa dame desu ne?_" he asked. Honda-sensei sent him a disapproving glare as Ron smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Stoppable-kun," Honda-sensei said with an encouraging smile and a strange gleam in his eyes. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be able to speak as well as a native."

"Why do I suddenly feel terrified?" Ron whispered to Rufus, who let out a small shudder at Honda-sensei's words. Nakajima said something else in Japanese and handed Ron a key.

"You're in room 2-E on the second floor," Honda translated for him. Nakajima said something else. "Oh, your refrigerator is stocked for the next week and a half. Also, the school will be giving you a bi-weekly allowance for you to pay for your supplies. So you don't have to worry about starving." Nakajima said something once more before nodding and walking away with a small bow. "Nakajima-san's office is that room over there. So if you need him, that's the first place to look. Now then, let's get these bags up to your room."

He and Ron quickly grabbed the bags and began making their way up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, they stepped into the hallway. Ron's room was five doors down and the blonde wasted no time in opening the door. The apartment was small, but in a cozy kind of way. The small living area consisted of a a low wooden table covered by a blanket with no chairs surrounding it as well as a television.

"That's a kotatsu," Honda-sensei explained upon seeing Ron's slightly confused look. "It's a table with a heater built into it. It's very comfortable when it gets cold."

Ron nodded and took off his shoes to begin exploring his home for the next few months. Rufus quickly jumped out of his pocket and ran underneath the kotatsu. Ron heard a small click and the sound of Rufus sighing in contentment as the heater did its trick.

Connected to the living area was a small kitchen. Next to the kitchen he found the bathroom, which thankfully, was equipped with a regular toilet instead of a squat toilet. Finally he found the bedroom which consisted of a low full size bed and a work desk. Hanging off the chair to the desk was a Japanese-style school bag with his name stitched onto it.

Laying on the bed was a school uniform that consisted of a beige blazer with a red crest on the left breast pocket, a white dress shirt with a red tie as well as a pair of dark blue slacks and three pairs of shoes. One pair was a pair of brown outdoor shoes, the other was a pair of white and red indoor shoes and the last was a nondescript pair of white gym shoes. Ron placed his bags on the floor of his room and stepped back into the living room to see that Honda-sensei was still at the door.

"I have to get going now, Stoppable-kun," the teacher said. He reached into his own bag and pulled out a small handbook. "Here is a good book to help you understand the basics of written Japanese. I've written my phone number on the inside cover of the book, so if you need my help, just give me a call."

Ron took the book and nodded. "Thanks for all your help, Honda-sensei,"

The teacher smiled at him. "I'm always happy to help a student," he said. "Now I'll leave you to get settled in, but I'll be coming by tomorrow afternoon to help you with your Japanese. Jaa ne!"

"Er, jaa ne!" Ron called back as the man left him alone. The exchange student closed the door and walked back into the living area. He sat down at the kotatsu and stuck his legs under the blanket. "Oh, wow, that feels great..."

Rufus poked his head out and nodded eagerly. Suddenly a grumbling sound was heard. Ron glanced at his stomach with a chuckle. "Guess I'm still hungry," he said. Rufus nodded in agreement and ran to their bag of nacos. The naked mole rat unzipped the duffel bag and looked inside.

"Aaaaah!" Ron bolted up to see what was wrong.

"Rufus, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. He glanced inside the bag as well... The nacos were all gone.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ron let out a wail. "We must have ate them all on the train ride!"

Rufus let out several sniffles. "No nacos," the small rodent sniffed.

"We're doomed!" Ron exclaimed overdramatically. "We're going to starve before school even starts!" He and Rufus quickly embraced each other as they cried their eyes out. They seemed to have forgotten that the fridge was stocked with a week's worth of food.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ron stopped crying and dried his face. He opened the door, only to blush slightly. On the other side of the door were two _very_ pretty girls. They appeared to be twins, as they looked almost exactly alike. The taller one had long, waist-length purple hair and violet eyes. She had a white ribbon cut to resemble snowflakes tied to her hair on the left side of her face. The shorter twin had short, chin-length purple hair and blue eyes. She had the same accessory in her hair, only on the right side of her face.

"M-M-My name is F-Fujibayashi Ryou! O-O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Stoppable-kun!" the girl with short hair said in a slightly accented form of English as she gave a hasty bow. The long-haired girl raised an amused eyebrow at her twin.

"Don't say 'ohayou', it's afternoon," she remarked with a slightly heavier accent than her sister, though she still spoke quite fluently. She turned to Ron with a smile. "Konnichiwa, Stoppable-san. I'm Kyou. Fujibayashi Kyou, the older twin."

"H-Honda-sensei stopped by our house and told us you'd just arrived. W-W-We thought we'd introduce ourselves."

Ron smiled. "Nice to meet you, ladies," he nodded. "I'm Ron Stoppable. You may know who I am if you've heard of Kim Possible. I'm her partner."

Ryou's eyes lit up slightly. "Stoppable-kun, y-you know Kim Possible?"

Kyou frowned. "She has a partner?"

Ron almost fell over. "Yeah, she's my best friend," he said. "We go on missions together. I understand that they get my name wrong a lot, but I know they mention me!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kyou had an 'aha!' look on her face. Ron grinned at her. "You're the guy that always loses his pants and screams like a little girl!"

This time, Ron really did fall over. Ryou blinked and took a closer look at Ron. Suddenly, as though realizing it herself, she blushed scarlet, remember several times she had seen him in nothing but his boxers. Ron was suddenly crouching in the corner, a depressing aura surrounding him.

"I really am a loser!" he whispered to himself as he poked the ground in front of him. "The only thing that people remember me for is losing my pants..."

"T-That's not true, Stoppable-kun!" Ryou said quickly. "I-I think what you do is amazing!"

"You do?" Ron asked in surprise. Even her twin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The younger twin nodded.

"E-Even though you're afraid, you face your fear in order to help Possible-san whenever she needs you," the blue-eyed girl explained.

"Hmm," Kyou hummed with a slight smirk. "I guess if you put it that way, it does seem _kinda_ cool..."

"To tell you the truth," Ryou said quietly. "I-I wish I could be more like you..."

Ron would be lying if he said we wasn't shocked. And he felt touched that this girl that he had only just met thought so highly of him. He smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Ryou," he suddenly realized that they were still standing outside. "Oh, sorry, come on in!"

The two girls complied and took their shoes off. Just then, something brown caught Ron's eye. Outside his door, just behind the two twins was a light brown creature with dark brown vertical streaks running down its spine. It was tiny, barely coming up to his shin. The creature was very... round. It was too small to be a dog and its legs were too short to be a cat. Just what was that?

"Hey..." he began. "What is that thing?"

The twins turned around in confusion and upon seeing the creature, Kyou gasped. "Botan, what are you doing here?"

The creature looked up at her with what appeared to be a happy smile. "Puhi puhi!" There was no way Ron could deny it. The creature was adorable. It had a kind of charm that cats and dogs didn't have.

"Botan?" Ron questioned. Kyou smiled at him in embarrassment.

"She's my pet boar," the violet-eyed girl told him. "She must have followed me here." Kyou turned towards the piglet once more. "Botan, you have to go home. I don't want you bothering Stoppable-san!"

Botan's ears drooped as she looked at her master with sad eyes. "Puhi... puhi..."

"Er, I don't really mind," Ron cut in.

"You don't?" Kyou looked at him hopefully. "I understand that many people think it strange to have a pet pig..."

"Trust me, my pet is a _lot_ weirder," Ron grinned. "Hey, Rufus, come out here for a second and say 'hi!'"

The sound of Rufus running towards him was heard and a second later, the naked mole rat ran up his clothes and sat on Ron's shoulder. "Hi!" the rodent exclaimed with a wave.

Ryou let out a startled gasp as Kyou leaned in to get a closer look. "What is he?"

"He's a naked mole rat," Ron said proudly. "I got him at Smarty Mart! Rufus, these are the Fujibayashi twins, Kyou and Ryou. And this is their pet, Botan!"

"Puhi puhi!" Botan called. Rufus hopped down onto the floor and extended his paw towards the baby boar. Botan sniffed him for several moments before nuzzling the mole rat. "Puhi... Puhi..."

"Aw," Rufus muttered in embarrassment as he hopped onto her back.

"I think they'll get along fine," Ryou said with a smile. Just then, Ron's stomach let out another grumble.

"Eheheh," Ron laughed in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh!" Kyou exclaimed as she reached into her handbag and took out a small box covered by a handkerchief. "That's right, we brought you some lunch. Think of it as a welcoming gift."

Ron grinned at them and happily took the proffered lunch box. "Wow, you girls are lifesavers!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Would you mind if we ate lunch here, Stoppable-kun?" Ryou asked in a somewhat timid voice as she watched Botan chase Rufus further into the apartment. "We brought our own food, so we wouldn't be troubling you, would we?"

"No trouble at all," Ron replied with a warm smile as he led them into the living area. Maybe this exchange wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
